Hawkules
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Parody of Hercules. After being turned mortal by Cherubimon, Hawkmon finds himself on a quest to become a hero so he can be immortal again. Will Cherubimon get on his way?
1. A New Digimon Born!

**Hawkules**

Chapter 1: A New Digimon Born! 

On the border between the human and Digital Worlds, in the golden Utopia of the Digimon, a celebration was taking place. The reason: A son had been born to the two head Digimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. In the crowd of chattering Digimon that are too many so I won't tell which one is which, Ophanimon herself was watching over the baby with her husband, Seraphimon.

"Poromon! Behave yourself!" Ophanimon laughed as she laid the little pink furball with wings, a beak, blue eyes, and a red-and-yellow feather on its head back on its cradle. This furball is Poromon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon's child.

"Oh, look at this, look at how cute he is…" Seraphimon chuckled. Poromon caught the angel Digimon by the index finger and lifted him above his cradle with super strength. "Hah! Oh, he's pretty strong! Like his dad, hmm?"

Just then, a Tentomon flew through the crowd of Digimon. "Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" Tentomon said, "Excuse me, one side, Volcanomon!"

Tentomon then reached Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Poromon, and handed Ophanimon a bundle of glowing flowers.

"Why, Tentomon, they're beautiful." Ophanimon told him.

"Yeah, you know, I had Palmon do the arrangement. Obvious, huh?" Tentomon joked. He then flew closer to Seraphimon. "Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Etemon discovered himself!" He then pointed at Etemon, was looking into a mirror and giving himself a pointing gesture.

Ophanimon then turned to Poromon and gave him two Digimentals; a silver one, and a green one. "Here's my gifts. The Digimentals of Love and Sincerity." she told him. Poromon giggled and grabbed them.

"And what about our gift?" Ophanimon asked Seraphimon.

"Well, let's see here…" Seraphimon began, taking a cloud and shaping it into something. "…we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus."

Seraphimon handed it to Poromon and it immediately turned into a small orange cute flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. "His name is Patamon, and he's all yours, son."

Poromon and Patamon bonk their foreheads together and then hugged. All the gods sighed.

"Mind his head." Ophanimon said.

"He's so tiny." Seraphimon said in awe. He then picked up Poromon who yawned. He then placed Poromon back in his cradle and patted his head. "My boy. My little Poromon."

"How sentimental." a deep, dark voice sneered sarcastically. All the Digimon looked in another direction to see a virus Digimon, Cherubimon, leaning by a pillar.

"You know, I haven't been this chocked up since I got a whole tarantula lodged in my throat! Huh?" Cherubimon laughed, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing, all the Digimon looked sternly at him.

"So is than an audience or a mosaic?" Cherubimon asked, now annoyed. He walked through the crowd of Digimon. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress."

He then noticed Poromon. "Ah! There's the little sunspot, the little birdie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" Cherubimon smirked, as he weaved a sucker that looked like the Digimental of Darkness out of thin mist. "Here ya go. Ya just-"

Before Cherubimon could finish, Poromon bit Cherubimon's finger painfully, and after some fight he got away from the baby.

"Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke." Cherubimon groaned, rubbing his throbbing finger.

"Come on, Cherub, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" Seraphimon tried to reason, gesturing to the party.

"Hey, love to, Seraphimon, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me. So… can't. Love to, but can't." Cherubimon explained snidely. With that he began walking out of the room.

"Honestly, Cherub, you ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death." Seraphimon explained.

"Heh! If only, _if only_…" Cherubimon scowled, lurking out of the room.

Late into the night, in the Darkness Realm of the Digital World, Cherubimon toyed with little figurines on a large table, looking up when his minion; DemiDevimon and Impmon, hurried in.

"You're here, Master Cherubimon," Impmon observed.

"Yes, I'm here," he snapped. "Are THEY here?!"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"We didn't know you were here yet!" DemiDevimon broke in. Cherubimon gave him a glare that shut him up. He left, grumbling about dealing with the two of them later.

The dark-hearted Digimon arrived in a room where three ladies were ready to end the lives of some people. Those three were Ranamon, LadyDevimon, and Crusadermon (I know he's a guy, but it's the dub Crusadermon, so he'll be a woman in this story).

"LadyDevimon," said Ranamon. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight!" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul. "Incoming!" LadyDevimon exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room.

Cherubimon watched dejectedly, and then turned to his clients. "Ladies, so sorry that I'm-"

"Late!" they all said.

"We knew you would be!" said LadyDevimon.

"We know everything!" added Crusadermon.

"_Yeah-- I know…you know_. So, here's the deal: Seraphimon. 'The Angelic King', 'Mr. High and Mighty,' 'Mr. "Hey-you-get-off-of-my-wings."' Now he has a--"

"Bouncing baby brat! WE KNOW!" the women bragged.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Cherubimon exclaimed, angrily. He then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! _I got the concept! _So, let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?"

"Well…" Ranamon began.

"Oh no you don't, you know we're not supposed to reveal the future whether you're the Lord of Darkness or not!" said Crusadermon.

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look remarkably wonderful!" he complimented Ranamon.

Ranamon felt so awed, Crusadermon slugged her and her crystal orb fell off, which rolled away and bounced into the hands of Impmon. He tossed it out of his hands, and DemiDevimon kicked it. Cherubimon caught it swiftly.

"Ladies, please. My fate is in your lovely hands," he said, giving the orb back to Ranamon.

"Oh, alright!" said Crusadermon. She then lifted the orb and it projected some images.

"In twelve years to date from now, the planets will align, this we vow, you will take over the Digital World, unleashing the titans upon your foe. Then the once-proud Seraphimon will finally fall. And you, Cherubimon, will **RULE ALL!**"

"YES! AW, CHERUBIE RULES!" exclaimed Cherubimon.

The women continued. "But a word of caution, I must please, if the child digivolves to Silphymon, you would fall to your knees. Your titan army would fearfully retreat, and you would have to admit defeat." And with that, they disappeared.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screamed Cherubimon. He then calmed down, "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

Later, Cherubimon brought DemiDevimon and Impmon to a chamber; where he kept all of his tools for his schemes.

"Boys, got a little riddle for you. How…do you kill…a Digimon?"

"I do not…know…" said Impmon.

"You can't! Its data just is reorganized and it is reborn as a DigiEgg!" DemiDevimon answered.

"Bingo!" Cherubimon grinned. He pulled a small vial of poison from a vault. "So, first you've got to... poison him."


	2. Poromon's Adoption and Growing Up

Chapter 2: Poromon's Adoption and Growing Up

Seraphimon was sound asleep when he woke to a crash. He saw up straight in bed, as did Ophanimon. They were quiet for a moment, and then the same thought struck each of them.

"The baby!"

They both ran to check on young Poromon, but by the time they'd reached their child's crib, all that was found was Patamon struggling to climb out from underneath the overturned piece of furniture.

"POROMON!" cried Ophanimon, breaking down into sobs.

Seraphimon felt a surge of anger, and narrowed his eyebrows. "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Meanwhile...)

DemiDevimon and Impmon had passed through the clouds holding Poromon while heading down to Earth, so they could poison him.

"Do you realize Seraphimon is gonna use us for target practice?!" complained DemiDevimon.

"Just hang onto the kid, Demi!" yelled Impmon. The duo tripped and dropped the baby.

"OK! Hurry! Let's kill the kid and get it over with!" said Impmon, impatiently.

"Here you go, kid," said DemiDevimon, putting a baby-bottle carp on the vial. "A little poison formula!" He was about to have Poromon drink the poison when...

"Who's out there?" came a voice. It frightened the minions, and they ran off to hide, and left Poromon there, squawking. The vial also broke in the struggle.

Just then, a blue-haired boy, Ken Ichijouji, and his girlfriend, purple-haired Yolei Inoue, ran out to find Poromon.

"Oh, you poor thing!" cried Yolei. "Oh, don't cry."

"Is anybody there?" called Ken, out into the distance, checking if Poromon had been abandoned.

"Can we do it now?" DemiDevimon asked Impmon, who were both hiding behind a stalagmite.

"Now!" Impmon confirmed. The two then became two large snakes and slid towards him menacingly. Just then, Poromon, with all the smugness of a class clown, grabbed the two scaly minions. He threw them here and tossed them there, tying them into a great big knot and flinging it like the hammer at the Olympics. The couple stared in astonishment at Poromon, who was now grinning and laughing, waving bye-bye at the flying snakes.

"Ken, look… Look, the baby- He just-"

"Now, Yolei, I know what you're thinking- We can't take that baby home-"

"But I've- We've- always wanted a baby!" She hurried over to Poromon and scooped him up, cooing softly. The little Digimon curled up inside the woman's arms, falling asleep.

Ken rubbed his neck. "Well, I guess we could…" He looked at the feather Poromon was wearing. "Hey, that's the symbol of Garudamon!"

"Oh, I just knew it… A precious gift from above- Our prayers have been answered," Yolei sighed.

(Meanwhile...)

Impmon and DemiDevimon landed on a mountain, far off into the distance. "Cherubimon is so going to kill us when he finds out what happened!" cried Impmon.

"You mean IF he finds out!" said DemiDevimon.

"How could we--? He's going to-- IF! If is good!"

From that day on, Seraphimon led all the sorcerers on a frantic search. But by the time they found Poromon, it was too late, for he was mortal now. Years had past, and Poromon digivoluted, as expected, to a Hawkmon, but things didn't turned out so good...

--

_His brown hair flew in the breeze. His warm, blue eyes sparkled, more brilliant even than the sun that shone down upon him. His lithe legs pounded the earth as he ran. This picture of perfection, every girl's dream-_

OK, WHO LET THE FANGIRL IN HERE?!

The REAL STORY will now begin.

--

It was a bright and sunny day and a small (but not too small) bird-like Digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet was eagerly pulling a cart with various goods into town, but his speed is in a rapid 40 miles per hour, sending the cart flying. The Digimon's wings each had three digits, and he also had clear blue eyes, and wore a black belt around his forehead. This is Poro-er-Hawkmon, now all grown up, who became part of Ken's family.

Ken himself was riding on the cart, along with his two eldest children, Kurumi (who usually did the pulling, but twisted her ankle) and Kazuo. But they could never go as fast as Hawkmon.

(A/N: For this part onwards, try to imagine Ken and Yolei as if they were the adult versions of them featured in the 25 years finale. Kurumi and Kazuo are their two eldest children, whose names I made up.)

"Hawkmon, slow down!" yelled Ken, trying to maintain control the cart. Hawkmon ignored him, but then they came to the arch leading into town. "Look out!"

Hawkmon was going so fast that he nearly hit two people. "S-sorry guys!" he called.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they yelled.

Hawkmon finally needed to stop, and he skidded himself into the ground.

"Thanks, son," said Ken. "Actually, when Kurumi twisted her ankle back there, I thought we would never make it. Thanks a lot, my boy."

Hawkmon then used his strength to hold up all the goods. "No problem, Pop, I got it!" he said, already holding up some of the goods to unload.

"Don't- don't unload just yet, son. First I have to finagle with Davis." Ken told him.

"OK," said Hawkmon. And he dropped the goods back onto the cart with so much force, that it catapulted Kurumi and Kazuo up into the air. "Whoops! Heh…sorry, guys!" he called.

"It's okay!" Hawkmon heard Kurumi's voice call from up in the air.

"Now, Hawkmon, this time, please just…" Ken began telling Hawkmon.

"I know, I know," said Hawkmon. Down came the two Ichijouji children, and he caught them. "Stay by the cart."

"Good." Ken left to go talk to a store owner.

Hawkmon sighed, tapping his foot impatiently, until a discus suddenly landed by his sandaled feet. He picked it up and looked over to where an Elecmon was approaching.

"Hey, give it here- Oh, it's you," Elecmon said, stopping his jog. A few other kids appeared behind him. There was a quiet moment, and they pushed him forward. "Can we have the disc back?"

"Sure, but... Do you need an extra player?" Hope kindled in Hawkmon's mind.

There was another silence, followed by whispers of, "Come on, Elecmon!" and, "Yeah, Elec! Get the disc back!"

"Sorry, uh, we've already got... Five, and we wanna keep it even."

"Oh- hey, Five isn't-"

"Loser!" Elecmon grabbed the disc back and jogged off with his friends, the lot making stupid jokes about Hawkmon's name that are too lame and time-wasting and non-vital to the plot to mention.

"Man, that is so unfair," Hawkmon groaned, flopping back against the cart. "They shouldn't judge me like that! I'm a good guy, if they'd just give me a chance!"

A few minutes later... insert little timecard here.

"I'm sorry! My son didn't mean to completely obliterate slash demolish the whole marketplace!" Ken said, trying to defend Hawkmon and reason with the crowd. "He just…can't control his strength."

"I'm warning you," said Hirokazu Shioda warningly to Ken. "You keep that, that, that…that…**FUH-REAK** away from here!"

With that, the crowd dispersed, leaving Ken, Hawkmon, Kurumi and Kazuo standing there sadly. Kurumi hid her eyes with her hair, shedding silent tears, she never wanted people to hate her. Ken put a hand on Hawkmon's shoulder and gave him a quick hug for comfort. From that day on, Hawkmon was now an official outcast to everyone in that town.

(Later...)

Later, Hawkmon and Ken were sitting on a log on top of a hill in their back yard.

"Son," said Ken to Hawkmon. "You shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you--"

"But dad, they're right!" interrupted Hawkmon. "I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do!" He sighed. "I just can't." Then Hawkmon admitted something to his father. "Sometimes…I feel like…like I really don't belong here. You know, like I'm supposed to be…someplace else."

"Hawkmon..." Ken tried.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Hawkmon sighed, walking off. Ken sighed sadly.

Walking of by himself, Hawkmon came to the edge of the hill, which looked off onto the sea. He picked up a rock and skipped it. It went skipping out onto the water for miles.

Hawkmon: _**I have often dreamed**_

_**Of a far-off place**_

_**Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me.**_

_**Where the crowds will cheer**_

_**When they see my face**_

_**And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be!**_

As the sun went down, Hawkmon walked through a forest and climbed up a tree. As he stood on the branch, a star shot by in the sky.

Hawkmon: _**I will find my way**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I'll be there someday**_

_**If I can be strong**_

_**I know every mile will be worth my while.**_

_**I would go most anywhere to feel like I**_

_**Belong.**__**..**_

Later that night, Hawkmon trudged back to his house, where his foster parents and siblings were waiting.

"Hawkmon," said Ken. "There's something your mother, Kurumi, Kazuo, and I have been meaning to…to tell you."


	3. The Truth Spat Out

Chapter 3: The Truth Spat Out

Ken led Hawkmon into the house, and the whole story came out. When they finished, Hawkmon was completely dumbfounded.

"But if you found me," he said, "Then where did I come from? Why was I left here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yolei shrugged, "You're a Digimon. And we are humans. No way humans can have a Digimon child."

"This is it!" exclaimed Hawkmon in realization. "Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the Temple of Seraphimon and--"

But then he realized that meant leaving his family. He turned towards them. "Mom…Pop…Guys…you're the greatest family anyone could have but…but I, I gotta know."

(The next day...)

The next day, bright and early, his parents gave him a cloak to wear in case it got chilly, hugged him followed by Kurumi and Kazuo, and waved goodbye.

As he set out on his journey towards the temple, Hawkmon began to sing again.

Hawkmon: _**I am on my way!**_

_**I can go the distance!**_

_**I don't care how far,**_

_**Somehow I'll be strong!**_

_**I know every mile will be worth my while!**_

_**I would go most anywhere to find where I**_

_**Belong!**_

(Later...)

Soon, Hawkmon finally reached the stupid temple. It was empty when he got there; he stood there close to a gigantic statue of Seraphimon sitting on a throne. Without knowing what to do Hawkmon got down on one knee.

"…Almighty Seraphimon? Please, hear me and answer my question. Who am I? And where do I belong? I need to know."

Nothing happened at first, but slowly, the wind blew. Then, the torches illuminated the whole room. Then the Statue's eyes flew open; it seemed like the spirit of Seraphimon possessed it. He looked down at Hawkmon and said, "My boy, my little Poro... I mean, Hawkmon!"

Given that he had pretty much SEEN A STATUE COME TO LIFE, Hawkmon's jaw dropped in shock, but he still managed to give a respectful bow. "G...Great Master... Seraphimon!" he was shaking while still bowing.

Seraphimon was confused, grabbing hold of Hawkmon in his huge statue hand holding him up to his face. "After all these years, is this the kind of hello you give your own father?

"Father?!" Hawkmon said in shock, after struggling to get free from Seraphimon's grip.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you?" asked Seraphimon rhetorically. "SURPRISE! Look how you've grown. You've got your mother's eyes and my strong chin…"

Hawkmon then realized something. "Now I get why I'm a Digimon! I can't believe I was the son of the all-mighty Seraphimon all this time!"

"Hey, you wanted answers, and by thunder you're old enough now to know the truth!" Seraphimon told him.

"So then how come I'm just a mortal here…in this world?" asked Hawkmon, a little saddened. "Didn't you want me?"

"Well of course we did," Seraphimon answered. "You were very special to Ophanimon and me. But someone stole you from us and turned ya mortal…and only Digimon can live on the Digital World."

"So you can't do a thing about it?" sighed Hawkmon.

"_I_ can't, but _you_ can!" Seraphimon stated, now smiling a bit.

"Really? What? I'll, I'll do anything!" Hawkmon asked, eager.

"Stitch, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, than your God essence will be restored!" explained Seraphimon.

"A true hero!" Hawkmon said in awe. He liked the way that sounded. "Great! Uh…exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First, you must seek out Gaomon. He's a trainer of Digital Champions."

"Seek out Gaomon... Right! I'll--"

"Whoa, hold your horses!" chuckled Seraphimon. "Which reminds me;" he whistled, and out of the sky poofed none other than Patamon, carrying the Digimental of Hope with him. "You probably don't remember Patamon, but you two go way back, Hawkmon."

To jog Hawkmon's memory, Patamon bonked his head against his. "Oh, _Pata!"_ said Hawkmon, hugging him.

"Oh, I've missed ya, Hawkie!" Patamon hugged him.

"He's a magnificent Rookie Digimon," said Seraphimon. "With the brains of an In-Training."

"Say what?" Patamon asked offended, "I'll show you! Patamon armor-digivolve to..."

Within moments, light filled the temple as Hawkmon shielded his eyes and where once stood a small orange cute flying guinea pig-like Rookie Digimon now stood a big golden pegasus Champion Digimon. "Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!"

Hawkmon then got onto Pegasusmon's back. "I'll find Gaomon and become a true hero!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I won't let you down, father!" Hawkmon called and they rode off out of the temple and into the night.

"_Good luck, my son," _smiled Seraphimon, as the statue turned back to normal and the temple grew dark once again.

Hawkmon then rode on Pegasusmon like a spaceship across the sky, even managing to keep control when Pegasusmon did twists, turns, and loop-de-loops in the sky as he continued to sing.

Hawkmon: _**I will beat the odds!**_

_**I can go the distance!**_

_**I will face the world**_

_**Fearless, proud and strong!**_

_**I will please **__**my pops,**_

_**I can go the distance**_

'_**Til I find my hero's welcome**_

_**Right…**_

_**Where…**_

_**I…**_

_**BELONG!**_


	4. Training Hawkmon

Chapter 4: Training Hawkmon

Hawkmon and Pegasusmon arrived at an island on the sea as Pegasusmon de-digivolved back into Patamon. It didn't look like much: there was fog everywhere and the remains of a huge statue of some warrior seemed to be the only things there besides overgrown plants.

"You sure this is the right place?" Hawkmon asked.

"Hard to tell, a lot has changed in the last few years, but this does seem like the spot." Patamon answered.

They explored all over the place until they wandered to a pond hidden behind bushes that they gently pried away, around which sat three girls. They appeared to be Lillymon, Kazemon and a female Puttimon. They were pretty girl Digimon. That's all that mattered to Hawkmon, who smiled, and noticed what appeared to be fallen red ribbons stuck through the bushes.

"Who in the name of Akiyoshi Hongo would leave some red ribbons here?" Hawkmon asked himself and he grabbed the ribbons and pulled, revealing to be actually a young blue wolf digimon who wears a red headband (where the ribbons were coming from) and a pair of large red, black and white boxing gloves.

"Huh? Hey, butt out, buddy!" yelled the wolf Digimon. His exclamation frightened the girls and they all ran away.

"No! Wait, wait, wait!" he cried, chasing after them. "Stop!" But just before he could grab a hold of any of them, Lillymon morphed into a flowerbud, Kazemon became a butterfly, and Puttimon became a bird. "Ooh! Man!" said the wolf Digimon. "They can't keep their hands off me!"

"Hmph!" humphed Lillymon-now-bud, slapping him with her branch.

"Yow!" The wolf Digimon grumbled to himself, rubbing his cheek, "Ya could had said no!"

Just then he noticed Hawkmon and Patamon staring at him. "What's the matter, you've never seen a stalker before?"

"Uh… no, anyway," said Hawkmon. "Can you help us? We're looking for a guy named, uh… Gaomon."

He stared at them as he grabbed a few grapes from a bowl and ate them. "That's me." answered the wolf Digimon, now known as Gaomon, introducing his name.

"Gaomon!" Hawkmon shook Gaomon's hand, but with Hawkmon's great force on it, he squeezed it rather powerfully.

"YOWZA!" Gaomon yelled as he looked at his throbbing hand.

"Boy am I glad to meet you! I'm Hawkmon!" Just as soon he lets go of the helpless Gaomon, Patamon licked Gaomon's left side, covering it full of drool, "This is Patamon!"

"Disgusting!" said Gaomon in disgust.

Hawkmon didn't waste any time. "I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero!" he said. Gaomon looked at him incredulously.

"Sorry, dude, can't help you," Gaomon said quickly and with that, he went to his cottage and she slammed the door, which was the head of the dismembered statue of which was scattered about the island.

"Wait!" cried Hawkmon. He grabbed the handle of the door. Again, not even knowing his own strength, he completely tore the door off its hinges, which Gaomon was still holding onto. "S-sorry," he said. "Why not?"

"Three words: I AM RETIRED!" said Gaomon. Hawkmon counted said words on his fingers while wondering how such a powerful fighter like Gaomon could claim to be retired.

"Look, I gotta do this!" Hawkmon explained, as they began to walk inside the house again, "Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you'd do _anything?"_

Gaomon sighed. "Dude," he said. "Come inside, I want to show you something." And he led Hawkmon into his cottage.

"Watch it!" Gaomon said when Hawkmon hit his head on the mast to a ship. "That was part of the mast of the ship of Captain Hookmon!"

"_Captain Hookmon_?" Hawkmon asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah! Who do you think taught that guy to sail? Nefertimon?" Gaomon asked rhetorically. He then led Hawkmon to a row of statues of various heroes. "I trained all of those would-be heroes."

Gaomon then began listing all of the statues of heroes, "Kabuterimon, KoKabuterimon, MetalKabuterimon. Lotsa Kabuterimons. And every one of those mons let me down, flatter than a Frisbee. None of 'em could go the distance."

Gaomon then walked over to a statue of a slender, beautiful female Digimon wielding a staff. "And then…there was _Sakuyamon_. Now there was a girl who had it all; the mind, the strategies, the beauty. She could jab, she could take a hit, she could keep on comin'…" he said, kinda lovestruck, then shouted, "BUT THAT STUPID FANSERVICEY ATTITUDE!! Just a little touch..." he touched one of her breasts, causing the statue to be destroyed, "And KABOOM! She's history."

Gaomon then sighed and continued. "Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was going to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the Digimon themselves would make a constellation of him in the stars. All across the sky…and people would say, "_That's a true hero."_ Ah, but dreams are for Rookie Digimon, even thought I'm one. A kid can only take so much disappointment."

"But I'm different from those other guys, you guys. I can go the distance! I even sang about it for about two chapters! Come here, I'll show you!" yelled Hawkmon. Grabbing Gaomon by the arm, he dragged him outside, causing him to hit hishead on the mast on the way out.

"Watch this!" said Hawkmon. He picked up the giant shield of the dismembered statue, and threw it up into the air, and did grabbed it with his hands and hurled it across the sea.

"_Holy cow," _observed the wolf Digimon. He then said, "You know, maybe…no! No! Snap out of it!" Gaomon scolded himself, slapping himself in the face, "I'm too busy to get mixed up in this junk again!"

"But if I don't become a true hero…" Hawkmon explained. "I'll never be able to rejoin my father Seraphimon!"

Gaomon stared at him blankly and then began to laugh as he said, "Wait a minute. Seraphimon…The kingpin Digimon, right? Ha! Seraphimon! The big guy! He's your dad?"

"Uh-huh!" said Hawkmon, unaware that they were mocking him.

"Mr. Celestial! Ah, ha, ha!" Gaomon carried on, then pretended to ask, supposedly imitating Poromon, "'Read a book would you daddy?'" Then he cackled, pretending to read a book and imitating Seraphimon's voice, "'Okay, once upon a time…' Ah ha ha!"

"Ahem!" Hawkmon said, annoyed, "The song!"

Gaomon stopped laughing and said, "Yeah, the song. Thank you, Hawk Boy." Then he began to sing.

Gaomon: _**So you wanna be a hero, kid, well, whoop-de-do**_

_**I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you**_

_**Each and every one was disappointment**_

_**Pain for which there ain't no ointment**_

_**So much for excuses**_

_**Though a **__**Birdy Rookie's**_

_**Asking me to jump into the fray**_

Jumping onto a pillar, Gaomon turned to face Hawkmon. He is unaware that clouds are forming over head as he continues to sing.

_**My answer is two words**_

Before he could say what he wanted to say (which is one word to tell you the truth), seven great orbs of holy energy hit him hard and turned him black. Apparently, this was Seraphimon making sure Gaomon would not think of saying 'no'.

"_**O-K!**_" he croaked.

"You mean you'll do it?" asked Hawkmon, excited.

"You win," sighed Gaomon in resignation.

"Yes! You won't be sorry!" Hawkmon said in glee.

"Oh, gosh…" moaned Gaomon.

"When can we start? Can we start now?" Hawkmon asked eagerly.

"_Oy vey…" _Gaomon moaned. Back at Gaomon's place, the gang begins to clean up as the trainer continues to sing.

Gaomon:_** I'd given up hope that someone would come along**_

Hawkmon and Patamon helped Gaomon in getting a trunk out from the closet nearby.

_**A fella who'd ring the bell for once**_

Gaomon takes a trophy from the trunk. At first, it said 'Ist place'. But after Gaomon dusted it, it was actually 'IInd place'. Patamon accidentally startled him causing the trophy to land on his head.

_**Not the gong**_

_**The kind who wins trophies**_

_**Won't settle for low fees**_

_**At least semi-pro fees**_

Hawkmon takes out what looks like KaiserGreymon's sword. He swings it around a bit but he causes part of the ceiling to break sending it crashing onto the floor. Patamon moved but Gaomon didn't get lucky.

_**But no, I get the greenhorn!**_

Gaomon, Hawkmon and Patamon began cleaning the place, picking up some weird stuff, a gunblade, a sword, a pretty worn out shuriken from Ninjamon and others stuff, remaking an old training field

Gaomon: _**I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition's gone**_

_**Content to spend **__**my lazy days and graze my lawn**_

_**But you need advisors**_

_**Wizardmon but wiser**_

_**A good merchandiser and…**_

Gaomon was instructing Hawkmon how to use a bow and arrow. Without knowing it, Hawkmon grabs Gaomon by mistake and sent him flying through a bunch of targets. The trainer Digimon soon hits a bullseye and a lot of junk until he crashed into a tree, getting stuck in it in the progress.

_**W**__**hoa!**_

_**There goes my ulcer! **_

A while later, Hawkmon was doing aerobics with Patamon helping out.

_**I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you**_

At night, Hawkmon smiles as he tries to show a muscle from his arms. After measuring it, Gaomon frowns and shakes his head. He then motions the bird Digimon to start doing push ups. As he does them, Patamon counts what he did so far.

_**Though, **__**kid, you're not exactly a dream come true**_

_**I trained enough turkeys**_

_**Who never came through**_

Later, Hawkmon walk on a tight tope trying to walk across it as he hold an egg on a spoon in his mouth. But he messes up and fell, causing the egg to land on Gaomon's head. Gaomon gets a bit annoyed, the egg being fried in the progress.

_**You're my only last hope**_

_**So you'll have to do**_

For Hawkmon's next task, he has to save a practice rescue dummy from a stake. In Gaomon's trials, there are male AND female 'practice rescue' dummies (since true heroes don't discriminate between the genders concerning their rescues).

As Hawkmon gets ready, Gaomon instructed him as he said, "Rule Number Six: when rescuing INNOCENTS in distress..."

Hawkmon jumps to a rope and swings across it. He tries to grab the dummy only to break its head off by accident.

"...handle with care." said Gaomon with a sigh.

Next, Gaomon sets up targets while Patamon gave Hawkmon a lot of swords to toss at them.

"Rule Number Ninety Five: Concentrate." explained Gaomon carefully.

Hawkmon nods. However he ended up throwing the swords without looking, attaching Gaomon to a tree while nailing him in various places. "Rule Number Ninety Six: Aim!" exclaimed Gaomon annoyed.

Hawkmon tries the practice rescue dummy test again, this time from a snowy mountain top. Gaomon continues to sing as he does.

Gaomon: _**Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery**_

Hawkmon grabs the dummy by the arm. He smiles thinking he has did it...only for the dummy to end up being smashed into a mountain peak.

_**Don't believe in the stories that you read on all the crockery**_

Hawkmon tries the target practice but kept missing a lot of shots. This looks hopeless, even Patamon is concerned by now.

_**To be a true hero, **__**kid, is a dying art**_

Hawkmon sighs sadly, thinking he will never get it now. He threw a sword not caring what happened now.

_**Like painting a masterpiece**_

Suddenly Hawkmon hears something and turns. To his and the others' amazement, it has hit the target right on! Hawkmon grinned, believing he has what it takes after all.

_**It's a work of heart**_

Gaomon, who saw what happened, laughs as he punches his trainee in the arm playfully. Maybe he could go the distance after all. Just maybe.

_**It takes more than sinew**_

_**Comes down to what's in you…**_

The trio was now doing some karate moves like a certain kid in those movies.

_**You have to continue**_

Years has passed since Hawkmon has started to trained under Gaomon's supervision and... he's the same thing for some reason. He once again is having Gaomon measure his muscles. The wolf Digimon grins as the measuring tape broke after so much pressure.

_**To gro**__**w!**_

"Now we got something!" exclaimed Gaomon excitedly.

Later, Hawkmon is now in front of a deadly obstacle course leaving him wide eyed, as Gaomon pulled the turner, activating it.

Gaomon: _**I'm down to one last shot and my last high note…**_

Gaomon blew on a whistle and Hawkmon began the course leaving Patamon biting his nails all worried.

_**My**__** dreams are on you, Hawk, go make them come true**_

Hawkmon swung past swinging pendulums and followed by a trap with metal spikes chomping.

_**Climb that uphill slope…**_

A giant stone fist was coming down on Hawkmon and he did Feather Strike at it causing the fist to shatter.

_**Keep pushing that envelope…**_

Hawkmon pushed away the two shark Digimons that were about to take a bite out of him.

_**You're **__**my one last hope…**_

With a grin, Hawkmon grabs the dummy (what's else of it anyway) and jumped into a clearing. Dummy targets spot out about to fire arrows at him.

_**And, **__**Hawk, it's up to**_

The arrows fired at Hawkmon but he managed to blocked them with a shield he managed to pick up. With a grin, he fires a Feather Strike at the targets destroying them instantly without the dummy getting harmed at all.

_**You**_

_**Yeah!**_

The trainer cheered and applauded. That means that Hawkmon has passed his final test. "Did you see that?" cried Hawkmon, head-butting Patamon after he'd finished the obstacle course. "Ha, ha, ha! Next stop: Digital World!"

"Alright, just take it easy, champ!" Gaomon said, "Don't wear yourself out so much!" Dash added.

"I'm ready! I wanna get off this island! I wanna battle some monsters…" Hawkmon said. "…Rescue some innocent people, you know…heroic stuff!"

"Well…" Gaomon said, not quite sure.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Hawkmon whined with a big grin.

"OK. You want a road test? Saddle up, we're going to Hightown View Terrace!" said Gaomon.

"Then let's boogie!" Patamon shouted, "Patamon armor-digivolve to..." Patamon then digivolved into Pegasusmon again. "Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!"

Gaomon and Hawkmon then climbed onto Pegasusmon's back. Once the two got on him, Pegasusmon with them flew up into the air on their way to Hightown View Terrace.

"So what's in HVT?" asked Hawkmon.

"Lotta problems," answered Gaomon, "It's a big, tough town. Good place to start building a rep."

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" A voice from afar meowed.

"Sounds like your basic DID," said Gaomon.

"Ya!" said Hawkmon, kicking Pegasusmon.

"Digimon in Distresssssssss!" yelled Gaomon alarmed as he held onto Pegasusmon as the Pegasus Digimon flew off to the rescue.


	5. A Love Interest

Chapter 5: A Love Interest

Soon the gang ended up in a clearing somewhere in the forest. They looked around to find the source of the voice. After looking through some bushes, they see someone by a waterfall. It is a female Digimon similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with enormous tiger like paws. This cat Digimon is trying to run through a pond, which is difficult due to her wet clothes, as she was chased by a Grumblemon.

"Not so fast, _sweetheart!" _growled Grumblemon, grabbing her by the waist.

"I swear, Grumblemon…" threatened the cat. "Put me down or I'll…!" She kicked out at him.

"Ooh feisty, I like!" Grumblemon said.

Hawkmon was all ready to fight this fiend and rescue that damsel, but Gaomon knew that acting on impulse never solved anything. "OK, first analyze the situation," he began.

"Yeah, don't just barrel in there without thinking…hey, HEY!" Gaomon started and noticed Hawkmon already marching into the pond to stand up to the monster. "He's losing points for this!" Gaomon grumbled to Patamon.

Meanwhile, Hawkmon had reached Grumblemon and the cat.

"Halt!" said Hawkmon.

"Step aside, birdie boy!" said Grumblemon.

"Pardon me, my good…uh…" Hawkmon was trying his best to sound manly and dignified, which proved difficult now that he wasn't sure how to address his adversary. "Uh…Sir! I'll have to ask that you release that young--"

"Keep moving, junior!" said the maiden, rejecting Hawkmon's help.

"…lady…" he trailed off. "But, what a minute, you, ain't you…a damsel in distress?"

"I dunno what does that mean," the maiden grumbled, "But anyway, I can handle this. _Have a nice day!"_

Hawkmon felt emasculated by her words. Nevertheless, he spoke up again. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be in too close of a situation to realize--" All of a sudden, Grumblemon punched him in the gut, causing Hawkmon to fly backwards into the pond, and drop his feather.

"What are you doing?! GET YOUR FEATHER!" Gaomon yelled.

"Lightsabors," said Hawkmon. "Right, right! Rule #15: A hero's only as good as his WEAPON!" Hawkmon then tried to search for his feather in the water. Hawkmon thought he'd grabbed it, but instead he'd grabbed a fish.

"**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"** laughed Grumblemon. The fish screamed and jumped out of Hawkmon's wings. Then, a fist came slamming into his face, and sent him flying into a rock.

"Nobody messes with my pal!" Patamon snorted and tried to butt in, but Gaomon stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it, Pat. He's gotta do it on his own!" He told him.

Hawkmon dizzily pulled himself up from the pond, and squirted water out of his mouth.

"Come on, Hawk, concentrate!" yelled Gaomon, "USE YOUR HEAD!"

"Huh? Ah…!" Hawkmon took it literally and ran hard into Grumblemon's chest. The blow caused him to drop the maiden and be sent flying back into the rock wall behind the waterfall.

"Alright! Not bad, kid!" Gaomon cheered. He then turned towards Patamon, "_Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad."_

"Ugh!" coughed the maiden, sitting up in the water.

"Oh, gee Miss…" said Hawkmon, picking her up and carrying her to a tree branch to set her down on as he put his feather back on. "I'm really sorry about that…"

"_Ugh…"_ she groaned again.

"…that was dumb."

The maiden peered through her mopped-over ears like curtains. "_Yeah!"_ she agreed.

Grumblemon had recovered by now, and was ready to fight again. And boy, was he _mad._ "'Scuse me," said Hawkmon, with a big grin that was too big for his face. He ran up to Grumblemon and jumped onto his back. Hawkmon strangled him from behind him, grabbed his neck, and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Nice work! EXCELENTE!" yelled Gaomon.

The maiden, who was wringing out her fur said, "Is Wondermon here for real?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real!" said Gaomon.

He looks the girl over and grins stupidly. "Speaking of which..." Gaomon said with a grin as he licks one of his hands and smoothed back his hair a bit. He grins as he said, "I'm for real too."

The wolf tries to kiss the cat Digimon on the hand. "Get away!" snapped the maiden as she pushed Gaomon into the water.

(Meanwhile...)

Meanwhile, Hawkmon was in a big wrestle with Grumblemon.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Grumblemon said starting to attack Hawkmon.

"Too slow! Sorry! Not fast enough! Ooh so close!' Hawkmon said avoiding Grumblemon's attacks like they were nothing.

"Hold still, you little creep!" He then pulled his fists back and plunged them at Hawkmon.

Hawkmon merely back flipped into the air avoiding the strike. Now, Grumblemon was really ticked off so he moved way back and was coming down, ready to strike Hawkmon.

Just then, Hawkmon did a Feather Strike in Grumblemon's face. Grumblemon was got hit up hundreds of feet into the sky, and then fell from the sky and crashed in the pond, he got hit by his cap and he passed out on the rock making a goofy face and stars around his head.

Hawkmon then put his feather back on as he headed back to shore where Gaomon were drying himself off.

"How was that, guys?" asked Hawkmon.

"Bring it in, rookie!" said Gaomon, pointing to Hawkmon's feather, "You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but THIS is the BIG LEAGUES!"

Hawkmon scoffed. "Oh can't you give me some credit; at least I beat him, didn't I?"

"Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of BIG BLUE EYES!" yelled Gaomon. "It's like I keep telling you; you've got to stay focused and youuuuu…" Gaomon trailed off in a sigh because Hawkmon wasn't listening.

He was marching over to the maiden who was still wringing her long cat tail out in the water. Patamon and Gaomon were not so chipper either. Hawkmon completely ignored their implication of a 'high-five' and walked right past him. He growled red with anger.

"Aargh!" Gaomon groaned.

Hawkmon goes up to the maiden, clears his throat, as he said, "Listen, are you okay, Miss..."

"Gatomon." interrupted the maiden, now known as Gatomon, as she stood up and whipped Hawkmon in the face with her sopping wet tail. She looks the hawk Digimon over and grins as she wrings out her tail. "And you are?"

"Uh…uh…" Hawkmon stuttered. "I…uh…" He got extremely flustered, but Gatomon just seemed to find it cute.

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Hawkmon!" he said, finally remembering his name.

"Hawkmon, eh?" said Gatomon, sitting down on a log. "I think I prefer Wondermon."

Patamon, still incredibly resentful of his master's new object of interest, waved his whole body in front of Hawkmon's face so that he couldn't see Gatomon anymore anymore. But Hawkmon merely pushed Patamon down, and resumed talking to Gatomon.

"So," he began. "How- how'd you get mixed up with the…uh…"

"Winey Pinhead?" Gatomon finished for him. "Well, you know how Spirits of Earth are; they think no means yes and 'get lost' means '_take me, I'm yours!'"_ She leaned against Hawkmon with a phoney grin.

Hawkmon looked over at Patamon like he was asking him in his mind "_What the heck's she talking about?"_ Patamon just shrugged his shoulder like he doesn't know either.

Gatomon's grin fell as she realized how stupid her champion was. "Don't worry. Wolfie here can explain it to you later," she added with a sigh. Gaomon blushed a bit, since she was talking about him.

"Well, thanks for everything, _Hawkmon,_ it's been a real _slice!"_ Gatomon saluted and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Hawkmon. "Uh…can we give you a ride?" Patamon, who was very ticked off at Hawkmon right now, snorted and flew up in a tree.

"Um," said Gatomon. "I don't think your pet likes me very much."

"Oh, you mean Patamon?" said Hawkmon. "Oh, don't be silly! He'd be more than happy to--" BONK! An apple fell from the tree onto his head. "_Ow!"_ He looked up at Patamon, who whistled innocently.

"I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough girl, I tie my own sandals and everything," said Gatomon. "Bye-bye, Wondermon."With that, she walked off.

"Bye…" said Hawkmon in a daze. He turned towards Gaomon, "She's…SOMETHING! Isn't she?"

"Huh? She's- ooh yeah, she's really something…" Gaomon said at first sincerely. Then he screamed, "A REAL PAIN IN THE NECK! Earth-to-Hawkmon!" Gaomon tried to snap his pupil out of the smitten trance he was in. "Come in, Hawk! Come in, Hawk! We got a job to do remember? Hightown View Terrace is still waiting!"

"Oh, right…HTV…" mumbled Hawkmon.

"Patamon armor-digivolve to..." Patamon said, before armor-digivolving into Pegasusmon, "Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!" Hawkmon and Gaomon then got on Pegasusmon as he flew off.


	6. Bravery and VT, The First Fight!

Chapter 6: Bravery and View Terrace, the First Fight!

Nearby, Gatomon watched the group and smiles. 'That Hawkmon...he is something else.' thought Gatomon. With a sigh, she continues to walk into the woods. As she does, she then looks down and sees a Pagumon and a Kiimon.

Gatomon then smirked and made a sarcastic comment. "Aw, how cute! A couple of freak In-Trainings looking for the Village of Beginnings!"

The In-Trainings gasped. Kiimon then said, "Oh you little... Kiimon digivolve to... Impmon!"

"Pagumon digivolve to... DemiDevimon!"

The two had digivolved back on their rookie forms. "Ta-da!"

"Ugh, I thought I smelled a rat," said Gatomon in disgust after she got scared.

"Oh, Gato…?" came a chilling voice. It was Cherubimon, who oddly hadn't appeared since the first chapter.

"_Speak of the devil."_

"Gato, Gato, Gato, my little flower, my little cookie, my little…_Kitty Cat._ What exactly…happened here?" asked Cherubimon. "I thought you were going to persuade Grumblemon to join my team for the uprising and here I am kind-of…Spirit of Earth-less." Cherubimon said as a chessboard poofed in front of them containing monster and demon pieces and one of them was Grumblemon, who Hawkmon fought earlier.

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse!" said Gatomon as she flicked the Grumblemon piece off the board.

"Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence…hey, I'm going to add two on. OK? _Give that your best shot!" _Cherubimon snarled, making the board disappear in red smoke.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! It was this wondermon, Hawkmon!" snapped Gatomon. Cherubimon's eyes widened up at that name.

"Hawkmon…" muttered Impmon to DemiDevimon. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know. Maybe we owe him money?" suggested DemiDevimon.

"What was that name…AGAIN?" asked Cherubimon, sieving to Gatomon.

"Hawkmon," answered Gatomon. "He comes on with this big, innocent, farm-boy routine but I can see through that in an Odaibanian minute."

Cherubimon then growled angrily, and turned towards his minions, sieving through his red mouth.

"Wait a second," said Impmon. "Wasn't Hawkmon the name of the Rookie stage of that kid we were supposed to…" then he and DemiDevimon saw Cherubimon reaching for them, angry.

"OH MY GODS!" They screamed.

"Run for it!_"_ cried DemiDevimon. But it was too late. Cherubimon had them in his big hands.

"So you took care of him, did you?" he asked sarcastically. _"DEAD AS A DOORKNAIL!" _Weren't those your EXACT words?" he demanded, strangling them.

"Duuuh, I dunno, isn't Hawkmon a VERY POPULAR NAME _these days?_" Impmon asked as Cherubimon's grip tightened.

"Yea! Wasn't there a time were every other guy was named Tai and every other girl was named Sora? Or was it the reverse, 'cause I heard about a guy named Sora and..." DemiDevimon agreed.

"You idiots. I am this close to getting to the biggest plans that will ever shake things up and changes them forever." said Cherubimon furiously as he puts the minions down onto the ground. "And the only one who can get in the way and ruined it worst than my other foiled plans...IS WALKING AROUND...IN THE WOODS!!"

Cherubimon let out a big explosion, destroying almost everything around him. One of the blasts came at Gatomon but she ducked in time as it flew over her and destroyed a tree nearby. The minions weren't so lucky. They ended up being turned into ash.

"Boss, boss, hold on!" coughed DemiDevimon as he changes back to normal and said quickly, "We can still stop him before he gets too far!"

"Yeah! Remember?" said Impmon, as he changed back, nervously. "That got to count for something, right? Heh heh..."

Cherubimon pauses to think about this. He then said, "Luckily for all of you, we can still make up for lost time and erase this mistake from existence."

With a grin behind his mask, he grabbed Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Gatomon. The Champion cat Digimon looks disgusted as her boss held her.

"And this time...no more mess-ups." boomed Cherubimon as the group ended up in a dark cloud and disappeared. Hawkmon is about to be in big trouble.

(Meanwhile...)

Pegasusmon was now flying above a suburbian town. "Wow. That's all one town?" Hawkmon asked.

"One town, a million troubles," said Gaomon. "The one and only Hightown View Terrace. The Big Peach itself. If you can make it here you can make it anywhere." They landed in a square as Pegasusmon de-digivolved back into Patamon. HTV was indeed a bustling, busy city.

"Stick with us, kid," said Gaomon, "The city is a dangerous place." Suddenly, a car zoomed past them, nearly running them over.

"Watch where you're going, numbskulls!" yelled the driver.

"HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE!" Gaomon yelled right back. "See what we mean? I'm telling ya! Whackos!"

"Hey, Mac," said a cloaked person. He whipped open his cloak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gaomon exclaimed, looking away. The man was merely hawking counterfeit merchandise.

"Ya wanna buy a watch?" he asked.

"Wow, looks good." Hawkmon said impressed but pulled away by Gaomon.

"He's not interested, alright?" said Gaomon.

"Ah man, they looked so shiny." Hawkmon whined.

"They're fake kid; I should know. I have a colorful past." Gaomon said.

Soon, a man came by, preaching something rather unpleasant. "Yes, yes. Thank you for the info! Yes, we'll go ponder that for a while!" Gaomon told him. "Come on, just stare at the sidewalk. Don't make eye-contact…"

Gaomon led Hawkmon through the city. "The people here are nuts! That's because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me, kid. You're gonna be just what the doctor ordered." Gaomon told Hawkmon.

Just then, a woman began pushing her way through the people in the city. "Please! Help! Please!" she begged. "There's been a terrible accident!"

"Gatomon?" said Hawkmon, recognizing her.

"_Speaking of disasters!" _muttered Gaomon under his breath, but Hawkmon heard that comment and glared warningly at him.

"Wondermon!" breathed Gatomon. "_Hawkmon, thank goodness!"_

"What happened?" Hawkmon explained

After catching her breath, Gatomon explained. "Outside of town…two little kids…they were playing in the gorge. There was this rockslide! A terrible rockslide! They're trapped!"

"Kids…? Trapped?" said Hawkmon. "Gaomon! This is great!"

"You're really choked up about this, aren't you?" asked Gatomon, sarcastically.

"Come on!" Hawkmon said excitedly.

"Patamon armor-digivolve to... Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!" Guess.

Hawkmon then lifted Gatomon onto Pegasusmon. "No!" Gatomon babbled. "Y-you don't under- understand... I might get a…" They took off. "…terrible fear of HEIGHTS!"

"Oh, you better hang on!" Pegasusmon smiled deviously.

Gatomon cringed and held onto Hawkmon. Pegasusmon was glad to find a way to torture this girl.

"Hang on, kid! I'm right behind you!" called Gaomon while he ran after them on foot. "Man, I'm _way _behind you. Dang, I got a cramp."

(Later...)

A while later, Hawkmon, Gatomon and Pegasusmon arrived in the gorge, and Pegasusmon... you guessed it, turned back into Patamon. Gatomon got very ill by the time they arrived. She is moaning and everything.

"You're going to be alright?" asked Hawkmon concerned.

"I will be fine. Get me off before I ended up ruining your pet." groaned Gatomon as she covers her mouth like she is about to throw up. Patamon with a smirk bucks her off causing her to fall in Hawkmon's arms. The two looked at each other and blushed.

"HELP US! I can't breathe!" yelled a child's voice. Hawkmon, remembering why he came to begin with, puts Gatomon down as he sees the boulder. He can tell that the two kids Gatomon mentioned earlier are trapped under there due to the voices.

"We want out! Hurry!" screamed the other child.

"We're choking to death!" coughed the first one. Hawkmon did not waste any more time as he runs over to the boulder.

"Someone call 911!"

"Easy, guys, you'll be alright," Hawkmon assured them.

"We can't last much longer!" cried one of the kids.

"Get us out before we get crushed!"

Tails then put his hands under the boulder and lifted it above his head. The two little kids quickly crawled out of the crevice they'd been trapped in.

"How you kids doin'?" asked Hawkmon.

"We're OK now!" said the first kid.

"Yep." said the second kid.

"Jeepers, Mister!" said the first. "You're really strong!"

"Well, just…" Hawkmon grunted, since he was still trying to hold up the boulder. "…Try to be a little more careful now, O.K. kids?"

"We sure will!" they said, scampering off. Hawkmon placed the boulder aside and some civilians lightly clapped.

The two kids climbed up to a small indent in the mountain and turned back into DemiDevimon and Impmon. Cherubimon was waiting on a stone seat, eating a bowl full of (ugh) insects. "Stirring performance, kids," he said, eating a cockroach. "I was really moved."

"'Jeepers…MISTER?" DemiDevimon mocked to Impmon.

"I was going for INNOCENCE!" Impmon said theatrically.

"And hey, two thumbs WAY, WAY up for our leading lady. What a dish. What a doll," Cherubimon snickered, holding two thumbs up.

"_Get out of there you big lug, while you still can!" _Gatomon muttered, staring down at the gorge where Hawkmon still stood.

Finally, Gaomon caught up with Hawkmon and Patamon panting. "Gaomon!" said Hawkmon, excitedly. "I did great. They even applauded! Sort-of." Suddenly, they heard a growl.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Hawk," said Gaomon as he stared into an inky, black cave. "But that ain't applause."

A huge, grey head rose and pulled the rest of the body it was attached to out of the cave. It looked like a mix between a bunch of Champion Digimon, and not very pretty. It was a Chimeramon.

"G-G-G-G-G-Guys…what do you call that thing?" asked Hawkmon, nervously.

"**TWO WORDS:"** said Gaomon. **"AM-SCRAY!" **He shouted running for cover.

"Let's get ready to **RUMBLE!"** echoed Cherubimon's voice from up in the mountain.

The Chimeramon advanced towards Hawkmon, who just backed up because he couldn't think of anything better to do.

"That's it. Dance around! Avoid it!" Gaomon coached from the sidelines. Hawkmon dodged and feigned.

"Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!" Gaomon coached. The Chimeramon snapped and teased Hawkmon with its head, its body could stand still while its head did all the work!

"Slide with your feet to your left!" Hawkmon went the wrong way. "MMGH! Your _other_ left!" moaned Gaomon.

The Chimeramon flipped Hawkmon over backwards. He stood up, and the Chimeramon had sunk its teeth into their stone arena, and dragged them out with no effort it seemed, simply to show off its incredible strength. Hawkmon threw a huge slab of rock at it, which it caught in its mouth and shattered in a single chomp. It chuckled.

Thinking fast, Hawkmon grabbed its jaws and twisted its neck, subduing it for a few seconds. The Chimeramon used its tongue like a finger, rolled it around Hawkmon's ankle, and flipped him up into its mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hawkmon.

The Chimeramon happily gulped him down. The crowd gasped. Gaomon, as he covered her eyes, groaned. The Chimeramon belched. Gatomon clutched her throat in disgust. "_Ungh!"_

The Chimeramon chuckled to itself again and the crowd screamed as it lunged toward it. But then, it stopped. Something was happening inside its throat. It peered down and out sliced Hawkmon! The Chimeramon, now in two pieces; head and body, collapsed and the crowd of citizens gave a pretty decent applauding this time around.

"AWRIGHT! AWRIGHT! YOU'RE BAD! OK!" Gaomon cheered.

"Gee guys…" a disoriented Hawkmon said. "That…that wasn't so hard…" he collapsed in a pool of slime.

"Kid, kid, kid!" Gaomon checked him out. "How many eyes do you see?"

Hawkmon, who was seeing triple, answered, "_Six…?_"

"Ah, close enough. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Gaomon said as he helped Hawkmon up.

Up on the mountain, Impmon was hyperventilating and DemiDevimon was shaking. "Guys, guys, _relax!_" Cherubimon smiled. "It's only half-time!"

Hawkmon was walking away with Gaomon, when they heard a sound. "That doesn't sound good," Gaomon declared. They looked up and saw that the headless Chimeramon was standing up! Its long and severed neck was healing and suddenly it sprouted THREE MORE HEADS! A three headed Chimeramon!

"**DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!**" Gaomon confirmed as he took cover.

Hawkmon whistled for Patamon, who immediately armor-digivolved into Pegasusmon and flew in to help as it started to rain. Hawkmon got on Pegasusmon's back and flew around and around avoiding any fire blasts from the three heads; he began slicing off one head after another. Of course, after one head was sliced off, three more took its place. Hawkmon kept slicing and the heads just kept multiplying and multiplying until there were _a hundred heads!_

"**WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD-SLICING THING!**" Gaomon screamed.

Hawkmon kicked Pegasusmon in the side, ordering him to fly higher, "Ya!" They were doing fine, getting the heads to smash into one another, until a blow from one of the heads whipped Hawkmon and Pegasusmon apart. Hawkmon fell into the forest of necks and slid down one like a slide. "GAOMON! I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS ONE IN BASIC TRAINING! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He was about to slide into a mouth, but another head chomped down in an attempt to get him while he was still on the neck. It missed and the impact tossed Hawkmon out of the tangle of necks and onto the side of a cliff. Before he could even grab on, the Chimeramon's claw pinned him to the wall of the cliff. There was nothing he could do now…

"My favorite part of the game," Cherubimon observed and smiled. "_Sudden death…_"

…or was there? Hawkmon charged all of the strenght left inside of him and struck the mountain with his fist creating a huge fissure. The mountain began to fall apart and in seconds it buried the Chimeramon…and Hawkmon along with it. All that remained was a black claw clenched into a fist.

"_Oh, no…_" Gaomon whispered sadly, "_There goes another one. Just like Sakuyamon._"

"Game. Set. Match," Cherubimon smiled fiendishly.

Suddenly, the fist of the monster began to move. People thought it was still alive, until they saw that Hawkmon had been inside it the whole time and had just now pried his way out. He was pretty disoriented …but he's breathing! The crowd first paused, and then they went wild! Hawkmon smiled and stepped out of the claw, waving at the spectators. The civilians lifted him upon their shoulders and carried him around.

"_Gaomon,_" Hawkmon panted. "_You gotta admit…THAT…was pretty heroic!_"

"**YA DID IT, KID! YOU DID IT YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE! LITERALLY!"** Gaomon cheered. Cherubimon however, was infuriated. He grew red with anger and squeezed his minions' heads with his fists.

"_Cherubimon…mad…_" Impmon gagged.

"Well," Gatomon smiled, pretty impressed. "What do you know?" And she applauded too. Yes, Hawkmon had defeated his first monster, but as time went by, he was becoming less of a hero... and more of an idol.


	7. Hawkmon's the New Guy in Town

(A/N: This chapter will have a song not from the Hercules movie, but from another movie, and this song works the same way as Zero to Hero. Enjoy.)

Chapter 6: Hawkmon's the New Guy in Town

Elsewhere, three girls: Yoshino Fujieda, Izumi Orimoto, and Jeri Katou could then be seen in the gallery next to a picture of Hawkmon fighting the Chimeramon.

"From that day forward, Hawkmon could do no wrong," narrated Yoshino. "He was so hot...steam looked cool. Wow, that was a bad line. Sorry." Then the three began to sing.

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri: _**Hey, look out for that moving van**_

_**Driving down the street**_

_**You better lock up your **__**girl **_

_**Before **__**she meets**_

_**The new g**__**uy in town**_

Yoshino: _**Who just came on the scene**_

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri: _**The new guy in town**_

Yoshino: _**Can be more than he seems**_

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri:_** And he's got a way of**_

_**Making the girls act just like clowns**_

Kuwagamon went up to Hawkmon only to have been by shot in the face by his Feather Strike and fell to the ground in pieces. Everyone cheered. Hawkmon then got on Pegasusmon and walked through a crowd of girls screaming his name.

Gatomon watched it all, impressed as Gaomon cheered as well, going wild. "Pretty impressing." Gatomon grinned.

_**We don't know what to do**_

_**'Bout the new g**__**uy in town**_

_**The new g**__**uy in town**_

Izumi: _**Strong like one thousand men**_

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri: _**The new guy in town**_

Jeri:_** Could fool my cousin Ben!**_

Cherubimon threw out a model of Kuwagamon he had sent to kill Hawkmon.

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri: _**You better tell the homecoming king**_

_**To hold onto his crown**_

SaberLeomon charged at Hawkmon, but Hawkmon kicked him around ninety degrees and kicked him high in the air.

_**Or he's gonna lose it to**_

_**The new guy in town**_

We go back to the girls singing.

Izumi:_** He's hip**_

Jeri:_** So cool**_

Yoshino:_** I'm gonna get him after school**_

All three: _**And yet we'd like to be with him**_

We cut to many people buying merchandise sponsored by Hawkmon, including action figures and plushies of Hawkmon, Gaomon and Pegasusmon, before going back to the girls.

'_**Cause he's the birdie**_

_**That the **__**girls prefer**_

_**The new g**__**uy in town**_

Yoshino: _**Has my friend on a string**_

Girls: _**The new guy in town**_

Izumi: _**Hey, look! She's wearing his ring!**_

Girls: _**I can't stop crying and so**_

_**In my own tears I'm gonna drown**_

Hawkmon had armor-digivolved into Halsemon and flew heading straight for Airdramon, and next thing you knew the dragon Digimon was put in a birdcage much to his embarrassment.

Yoshino: _**'Cause she wants to rendezvous**_

Girls: _**With the new guy**_

Jeri: _**We're kinda sad and blue**_

Girls: _**Yes it's true, why?**_

_**We'd like to say...**_ (shake their heads)

_**To the new g**__**uy in town**_

_**T**__**he new guy in town**_

Cherubimon was starting to get frustrated with the fact that the evil Digimon he hires to get rid of Hawkmon keep getting defeated. Back with the girls, the three were dancing as the music sped up.

_**From out of the blue, girl**_

_**This town's in a stew, girl**_

_**What a hullabaloo, girl**_

Hawkmon and Pegasusmon flew under a Lillymon constellation's skirt causing it to fly up.

_**H**__**e ain't just passing through, girl**_

_**H**__**e's sticking like glue, girl**_

_**To the **__**pal I thought I knew, girl**_

Cherubimon banged his head on the table.

_**Hey, look out for that moving van**_

_**Look out, look out, look out, look out**_

The music then stopped as the girls covered their mouths in shock, as if something happened. After a few seconds, they finished singing.

Girls: _**He was the new guy in**_

_**Tooo-oo-own**_

The song then ended.


	8. Desires and Plots

Chapter 8: Desires and Plots

Now, Cherubimon was mad. Fuming. "PULL!" he yelled. Impmon and DemiDevimon threw another collector's vase with Hawkmon's face on it up in the air for Cherubimon to destroy it with a fiery combustion.

"_Nice shootin', Dad,_" Gatomon said, smirking at his anger.

"I can't believe this guy!" Cherubimon huffed. "I throw **EVERYTHING** I've got at him, and it doesn't even…" he looked down at DemiDevimon's feet. "What. Are. **THOSE?**" Anti-Cosmo was wearing new sneakers…endorsed by Hawkmon himself!

"Uh, I don't know…I thought they looked kind-of dashing," DemiDevimon explained, smiling nervously.

"I've got twenty-four hours to get rid of this _bozo_…" Cherubimon began, his head lighting with flames, "or the entire scheme I've been setting up for **TWELVE GODDARNED YEARS**…goes up in smoke. And you…_are wearing…HIS…__**MERCHANDISE!**_"

Just when he was going to main his minion, he heard a slurping sound. Impmon was drinking some of Hawkmon-endorsed sports-drink. "Uh…heh-heh…thirsty?" he offered Cherubimon.

"_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!**_" Cherubimon blew a gasket. Literally. The whole mountain jumped with an explosion. Everything was burned to a crisp, except Gatomon and she chuckled, "Looks like your game's over. Wondermon's hitting every curve you throw at him…"

Cherubimon got an idea from Gatomon's choice of words. "Wait...what about a romantic interest?"

"_Don't even go there,"_ said Gatomon, warningly.

"See, he's got to have…a weakness because everybody's got…a weakness! We simply need to find out Wondermon's." Cherubimon elaborated.

"I've done my part. Get your little scary imps!" she said, referring to Impmon and DemiDevimon.

"_They couldn't handle him as an In-Training. _I need someone who can…handle him as a Rookie." Cherubimon smirked, devilishly.

"Hey, I've sworn off man-handling," said Erin.

"Which is good, because actually, that's what got you into this jam in the first place, isn't it?" Cherubimon said. "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend Veemon's life. And how does this creep thank you? _By running off with that Renamon girl._ He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Gato?"

"Look, I learned my lesson, OK?" said Gatomon, pained by the images on her mind.

"Which is why…I got a feeling you're gonna leap at my new offer," said Cherubimon. "OK? You give me the key to bringing down _Wondermon, _and **I GIVE YOU** the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos:" he whispered in her ear, "_Your freedom!"_ Gatomon gasped.

(Meanwhile...)

Back at the museum in Temple of Seraphimon, Hawkmon was talking to him again.

"Ha! You shoulda been there, dad!" he said. "I bashed Kuwagamon! Grappled with Airdramon! Just like Gaomon told me: I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength…and ATTACKED!" he punched Patamon, who pretended to die. "The crowds went _wild!_" Hawkmon made a fake cheering sound. "_Thank you, thank you…_"

"Ha!" Seraphimon laughed. "You're doing great, Hawkmon. You're doing your old man proud!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, dad," Hawkmon smiled. "I've been waiting for this day a long time."

"Hmm, what day is that, son?" Seraphimon asked.

"Well, you know, the day…I rejoin the Gods!" Hawkmon said, hopefully.

"You've done wonderfully. You really have, Hawkmon," Seraphimon explained. "But I'm afraid you're, well, just…not quite _there_ yet. You haven't proven yourself a _true_ hero."

"But dad…I've beaten every single monster I've come up against. I-I'm the most famous person in the entire Hightown View Terrace, heck, I- I-I-I'M AN ACTION FIGURE!" Hawkmon protested, desperately holding up an action figure of himself.

"Well, yeah, but there's more to it then that. Being famous isn't the same as being a _TRUE HERO,_" Seraphimon explained.

"What more can I do?"

"It's something you have to discover for yourself, son…"

"I don't understand," Hawkmon said as he stared at his father's statue, sadly.

"You will in time, but you have to look inside your heart…" Seraphimon stated distantly. And with that, the statue became lifeless once more.

"**WAIT!**" But it was too late. "**NNNUNGHH!**" Hawkmon grunted, pounding the floor of the museum.

"Don't worry, Hawk, you'll make it," Patamon comforted him, "You just, like your pop said, have to look inside your heart."

"I hope so Pata, I hope so," Hawkmon said morosely.

(The next day...)

The next day, a tour bus was going past Hawkmon's mansion. "On your left we have Hawk's Vila. Our next stop is the gift shop where you can pick up the great thirty-minute DVD, _Rockmon Balboa_." said the tour-guide.

Inside Hawkmon's mansion, Hawkmon was having his portrait painted and he had to pose wearing SaberLeomon's skin. Gaomon was reading his schedule to him.

"At one, you got an appointment with King Turuiemon. He's got a problem with the statements. I'd advise you not to wear your new sneakers." Gaomon said, reading out the schedule.

"Guys…"

"I told you **DON'T MOVE!"** said the painter.

"…Sora Takenouchi's place…at three, we've got to get a new set of clothes from her. Women, go figure!" Gaomon continued.

"Gaomon…**WHAT'S THE POINT?**" Hawkmon yelled.

"**DAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEE!**" the painter screeched, painting scribbles all over the portrait. "**THAT'S IT!**" And he stomped off.

"Keep your shoes on, pal!" Gaomon snapped to the painter. The painter just smashed his plate onto Gaomon, giving him a clown-face of paint. He then stormed out of the room.

"What do you mean 'what's the point?'" Gaomon asked Hawkmon. "You want to go to the Digital World, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hawkmon agreed, taking off SaberLeomon's skin. "But this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere."

"You can't quit now, I'm counting on you!" Gaomon told him.

"I gave everything I had…"

Gaomon sighed. He knew it was time for a pep-talk. "Listen to me, Hawk," he began. "I've seen 'em all. I'm telling ya, and this is the honest-to-God truth: you've got something I've never seen before!"

"_Really?_" Hawkmon asked, sounding pretty unconvinced.

"I can feel it right down in these stubby legs of mine," Gaomon reassured him, "There is nothing you can't do, Hawkmon," Gaomon smiled and Hawkmon smiled back.

Our VERY peaceful moment is soon interrupted when the front door burst open and a dozen crazed fan-girls swarmed over to Hawkmon. "AAAAHHHH!" they screamed.

"It's him! There he is! He's so cute!" they shouted. There were other indefinable squeals, among which was "I GOT HIS FEATHER!" The girls just kept jumping on him, kissing his cheek, death-hugging him, and trying to salvage some authentic memorabilia.

"_Escape plan beta!_" Gaomon said and then whistled. "Hey, where'd he go?" asked the fan-girls. Hawkmon appeared to have disappeared!

"There he goes! On the veranda!" Gaomon yelled, luring the girls away. They all screamed and stampeded out the door, with the both of them chasing after them. "Ya ha ha!" he laughed to himself.

The open door slowly seemed to close by itself. But it was really Gatomon, who had been standing behind it the whole time. She looked around the empty room for Hawkmon and soon spied a curtain.

"Let's see," she said, "What could be behind CURTAIN NUMBER ONE?"

She pulled the curtains open to reveal a boy named Junpei Shibayama taking a shower there. Gatomon screamed out in horror. Junpei did so as well as he pulled the curtain over him. "I am so sorry!" Gatomon apologized blushing like mad, then asked, "But where's Hawkmon?"

"Under the following curtain." Junpei answered as he closed the curtain.

Gatomon then went to the other curtain and pulled it open indeed revealing Hawkmon. "Bingo." Gatomon grinned.

"Gatomon!" Hawkmon yelped in surprise.

"Well, well. Looks like someone got himself a couple of admirers." Gatomon said with a grin. She points to Hakwmon's cheek which has some lipstick marks on it.

"Oh hey, thanks." said Hawkmon sheepishly as he wipes it off. He smiles a bit. He hasn't seen Gatomon since the Chimeramon attack a while ago. "I'm glad to see you again after...what happened. I really missed you."

"After all you did, I can finally see what you heroes do on your vacation." joked Gatomon as she sits down on a couch nearby.

"Yeah, right. Me? A hero? No way."

"Oh really." said Gatomon in a tone meaning she doesn't believe him. "Come on. You got to admit, you became the biggest thing in this city since WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon became Omnimon."

"Well I guess you're right." said Hawkmon laughing sheepishly. "The problem is though, everywhere I go, I would get ambushed...by the fans."

"Well then. How about you take a break from those fans?" Gatomon gets up and picks up a Gaomon plushie nearby. "Let me asked you: does your puppy boy mind if you take the rest of today off?" She squeezed the toy causing it to make a squeaky noise and for its eye to pop out.

"Gee, I don't know. I mean, Gaomon got the rest of today booked and..."

"Oh please! Forget Gaomon!" said Gatomon laughing in amusement. "It's easy! All we got to do is go out the window, go around the dumbbell, go over the back wall and we're history! Come on, please? You really need a break!"

Hawkmon smiles. No reason to argue with logic like that.


	9. Gatomon's Sticky Love Ballad

Chapter 9: Gatomon's Sticky Love Ballad

After sneaking out of the mansion, Hawkmon and Gatomon spend the whole day together. The two go through a courtyard laughing.

"Man, what a great day, huh?" asked Hawkmon with a grin. "That restaurant in the sky...incredible!"

"Yeah. I like to pretend I am living in the clouds." agreed Gatomon happily.

"And then that, that play, that, that, that Digimon Chronicle thing? Man, I thought I had problems!"

"Ah ha…"

"Ah…heh…"

Gatomon looked to her side at a birdbath, behind which were Impmon and DemiDevimon. "_Psst!"_ they hissed.

"_Stop foolin' around!"_ said DemiDevimon.

"_Get the goods, sister!" _agreed Impmon. Gatomon kicked them away in response.

"I never knew… playing hooky could be so much fun!" said Hawkmon.

"Yeah. Me too." said Gatomon with a sad grin.

"And it's all thanks to you."

Gatomon, upon hearing that, begins to feel more guilty. "Oh, don't thank me. I..." Gatomon said as she pretends to trip.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Hawkmon surprised as he grabs her in the nick of time. "Careful. You almost hurt yourself."

"Sorry. I got weak ankles. They can be a big pain."

"Oh. How about you sit on them then?" suggested Hawkmon as he picks her up and takes her to a bench nearby.

"So tell you, ever have any problems with stuff like this?" Gatomon begins to asked as she kicks out her leg right in front of him. She hopes that maybe Hawkmon has got something like that.

"What do you mean?" asked Hawkmon puzzled.

"Weak ankles like me."

"Not really." said Hawkmon with a shrug as he puts her leg down.

Gatomon looks surprised, then she kept on talking, "But...don't you have weaknesses? Like trick knees, Sakuyamon's fanservicey attitude, ruptured disks...or something?"

"Not really. I'm fine Now that you mentioned it." said Hawkmon with a shrug.

"Oh geez, Wondermon. I guess you are perfect like they suggested.'

"Thanks! I appreciated that!" said Hawkmon with a smile, unaware that Gatomon was being sarcastic. He goes over to a fountain nearby and picks up a rock. He begins to skip it across the water but he skipped it to hard, causing it to hit the arms of a statue of Rosemon nearby. He yelps in alarm as the arms broke right off. "Oops!"

Gatomon giggled happily as she came over and view the statue, "Not to worry. I think people will like it that way. I liked it that way."

Hawkmon and Gatomon looked at each other and blush, smiling. They really enjoy reach other's company. A shooting star passed over head, as if it's signaling something.

Hawkmon breaks the ice as he speaks up, "You know, when I was a little Poromon, I would do anything to be like everyone else."

Gatomon groans as she looks away sadly. "What? Petty and dishonest?"

"Gato, not everyone is like that."

"Oh come on, yes they are." said Gatomon with a sigh.

"In that case, you aren't like that."

Gatomon looked at Hawkmon in surprise and doubt as she looked at him. She said, "What makes you think you know what I'm like?"

Hakwmon blushed redder. How could he say this? "Well...you are the...greatest, cutest cat Digimon I have ever seen that has weak ankles!"

Hawkmon blushed as Gatomon smiles sheepishly at what he said. It does sound kinda cute. She tries to back away, she yelps as something sticks her in the back. She turned and sees that it is a statue of Piddomon. Hawkmon smiles as he continues, "When I'm with you, I am not afraid or alone."

Gatomon sighs as she said, "I think it's best to be alone all the time."

"What? Why did you say that?"

"Because no one can hurt you."

As Gatomon said this, Hawkmon begins to notice how Gatomon is obviously thinking of at least one past relationship gone wrong and is afraid of getting hurt again. Taking her hands and sitting down next to her, Hawkmon said smoothly, "Gato...I would never...in my life...hurt you."

"And...I don't want to hurt you back." said Gatomon softly. She puts a paw on Hawkmon's face. They are in that trance again, only this time they are leaning towards each other. "I think we should at least..." Of course, Hawkmon isn't listening. Then again, she isn't listening to herself. "Not do this...before...we..."

Suddenly, a huge light shone on them from above, like a helicopter on patrol. It was merely Gaomon and Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon had a flashlight tied to his head.

"**ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! PARTY'S OVER!**" Gaomon yelled through a megaphone, "We've been looking all over this town!"

"CALM DOWN, SHORTY!" Gatomon yelled. "It was all my fault!"

"You're already on my list, sister! So don't make it worse!" Gaomon shot back. Pegasusmon flapped his lips and breathed in her face, and snorted. She got him back by shutting off the flashlight on his head.

"And as for you, **YA BUM!**" Gaomon yelled, grabbing Hawkmon by his feathers. "**YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE STADIUM, AND I'M GONNA BE PUTTIN' YOU TO WORK FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! NOW GET ON THE PEGASUSMON!**"

"Okay, Okay…" Hawkmon sighed.

"Sorry," Gatomon said.

"Ah, he'll get over it," Hawkmon said, pulling down the top of a tree just so he could pick a blossom from the branch. The tree snapped back up when he let go, and he handed the flower to Gatomon, kissing her on the cheek.

"**MOVE!**" Gaomon yelled. "**MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!**" Hawkmon walked backwards, waving at Gatomon, and hopped onto Pegasusmon. They started to fly away, barely missing branches.

"Watch it! Watch it!" Gaomon yelled. He turned Hawkmon's head completely around.

"Keep your goo-goo eyes on the…" Gaomon began, but then… BAM! He smashed into a branch, which knocked him off Pegasusmon.

"That's it! _Next time I drive…_" Gaomon groaned.

Meanwhile, Gatomon looks at the group as they leave and smiles as she sat on the edge of the fountain. She looks at the flower Hawkmon has given her while thinking about the kiss he has NEARLY given her.

'Wait. what am I thinking?' thought Gatomon in surprise. She sighs as she speaks up, "I'm doing what I vowed I wouldn't do again and that's falling in love. What's wrong with me? When can I ever learn?"

As she gets up and begins to walk, she then sighs as she begins to sing.

Gatomon: _**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

As she goes by a few statues, they came to life suddenly. They are actually Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri, the same ones from two chapters ago.

_**That's ancient history been there, done that!**_

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri: _**Who d'ya think you're kidding?**_

_**He's the Earth and Heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden, honey,**_

_**We can see right through you**_

_**Girl, you can't conceal it**_

_**We know how you feel and**_

_**Who you're thinkin' of**_

Gatomon: _**Oh-no, no chance, no way,**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri: _**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?**_

Gatomon: _**It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love**_

Gatomon continues to walk and sees a statue of a man and woman having a romantic moment.

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson.**_

_**It feels so good when you start out.**_

_**My head is screaming 'GET A GRIP, GIRL!'**_

'_**Unless you're dyin' to CRY YOUR HEART OUT!'**_

_**Oh…!**_

Trouble Trio: _**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying.**_

_**Hon', we saw ya hit the ceiling!**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When're you gonna holla**_

_**That you've got**_

_**Got**_

_**Got it bad?**_

Gatomon: _**Whoa…oh!**_

Gatomon began to hop from rock to rock across a fountain.

_**No chance!**_

_**No way!**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**No, no**_

Trouble Trio: _**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin,**__** you're in love!**_

Suddenly she is about to fall down causing her to reach out for something. She managed to grab something and looks up. For a while, she smiles warmly as she thought it was Hawkmon who came back and grabbed it. She then frowns as she realized that it was actually a statue of a random guy.

Gatomon: _**This scene won't play,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

Trouble Trio: _**You're doing flips**_

_**Read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

Gatomon: _**You're way off base,**_

_**I won't say it**__**, no, no**_

_**Get off my case,**_

_**I won't say it**_

Trouble Trio: _**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's okay, you're in love**_

Pausing to think about this, she sits down on the fountain and looks at the flower Hawkmon has given her. She grins and puts it in her hair so it would look nice. She sighs happily as she ended the song.

Gatomon: _**Oh.. At least out loud**_

_**I won't say I'm in love...**_

Gatomon lay down on the fountain and sighs happily. After all these years of trying not to, she has accepted the fact that she's in love. At least, she was happy until suddenly the statue in the middle of the fountain that has two lovers in love turned red and melts. Gatomon stood up in alarm as a familiar figure appeared.

"Came to check on you, Gato." said Cherubimon sinisterly. "Tell me, did we have anything on our favorite bear, hmmm?"

"I will say this: I quit! Get someone else to do your dirty work!" snapped Gatomon angrily.

Cherubimon shook his head as he walks up to her. "Gato, Gato, Gato. My happy, silly little kitty. Perhaps you aren't clear on one little detail...YOU CAN'T QUIT! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Nearby Gaomon groaned as he recovers from the collision with a branch. Moaning as he held his head, he mumbled, "Man, my head is going to sting for a while. When I get to that stadium, Hawk is in for a month of laps."

Before he tries to leave, he hears a familiar voice. He took a look and sure enough, he sees Cherubimon talking to Gatomon.

'Cherubimon? What is that creep doing here and with her of all people?' thought Gaomon.

"If I wanted you to sing, you just said, 'Give me a hint'." said Cherubimon, unaware that Gaomon is watching. "If I wanted Hawkmon's parts bring to me, what do you say?"

"Right. Together or in separate bags," Gatomon said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

Gaomon gasps as he hears this. "Oh man. That girl was evil after all! I shoulda known Cherubimon has put her up to this. She was only interested in Hawkmon just to help that evil creep find a way to kill him. Oh man, once Hawk finds out, his little heart is going to be broken." Gaomon sighs sadly as he leaves to go to the stadium.

Still unaware that Gaomon heard him, Cherubimon continued, "O'Master! Don't forget that part!"

"Sure. I can do that. In the next hundred years." said Gatomon in annoyance.

"I would talk differently if I were you. Remember your freedom? It's going to be a bat flying the window forever!" snapped the evil Digimon as he shows smoke bats to prove his point.

"You know what? I don't care anymore!" snapped Gatomon waving the bats away. "I don't mind working for you for all eternity! Hurt me for all I care, just don't make me help you hurt Hawk!"

Cherubimon looks amused. He pretends to be annoyed as he said, "I don't get you. Why are you concerned about him? You sworn off male handling, remember?"

"Well, that's true, but this Digimon is different." said Gatomon as she sighs happily, "He's honest, sweet..."

"Give me a break..."

"And no matter what, he would not try to hurt me."

"He's a guy for crying out loud!"

"A guy who is my hero!" snapped Gatomon with a smirk. "And let me tell you this, 'O'Master', I don't think you can win against him. I can tell he doesn't have a weakness for you to use. He's gotta..."

Suddenly she was interrupted as she sees the villain smirking evilly as he towers over there. "Oh, on the contrary, Gato," Cherubimon said as he grabs the flower from her hair and crushed it, smoke coming from its remain. "He does have a weakness. And thanks to you and your little song I just watch earlier, you just handed the weakness over to me."

Gatomon gulps as she realizes that Cherubimon has double-crossed her as he grabs her.


	10. A Sudden Plot Skip

Chapter 10: A Sudden Plot Skip

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Hawkmon was running and doing flips over the horse when Gaomon got back with the news. Hawkmon was laughing in glee. He had so much energy. He was stoked from being in love.

"Ha ha!" Gaomon patted Patamon on the head as he walked over to Hawkmon.

"Hey, Gao. What happened to you?" Hawkmon asked.

"Kid, we've got to talk…" Gaomon began.

"Aw, Gao," Hawkmon said, picking him up and swinging him around. "I just had the greatest day of my life! I can't-I can't stop thinking about Gatomon!" He sighed as he flipped himself on top of a bar and laid there, "She's something else."

"Hawk!" Gaomon yelled at him, who was swinging around on the parallel pars. "I'm trying to talk you ya. Will you come down here and listen?"

"Aw, how can I come down there when I'm feelin' so…UP?" he did a flip and jumped high into the sky.

Suddenly, something whistled at Patamon. It was a beautiful Tsukaimon! Patamon's tongue rolled right out of his mouth and he dreamily followed Tsukaimon into a shed. It was there that he realized it was really Impmon and DemiDevimon in a transformed form! They had lured him away from Hawkmon. "Gotcha!" they said.

"Hey, let go of me, ya little creeps!" Patamon yelled.

(Meanwhile...)

"Yeah, very nice! What I'm trying to say is…" Gaomon tried to say.

"And if it wasn't for you, I never would have met her!" Hawkmon said, "Ah, I owe you big time, man, I really do!" Hawkmon just kept ignoring Gaomon's attempts to talk to him.

"Will you knock it off for a couple of seconds?" Gaomon shouted.

"Rule #38! Come on, Gao, keep those fists there," Hawkmon pretended to fight with Gaomon. "I got two words: Duck!"

Gaomon tries again. "Listen to me! She's..."

"A dream come true?"

"Not exactly."

"More beautiful than Angewomon?"

"No!" yelled Gaomon, "Technically, she **IS** Angewomon, but still."

"The most precious..."

"SHE'S A FRAUD!!" Gaomon finally couldn't take it anymore. "She's been playing you for a sap!"

"Come on. Stop jokin' around." Hawkmon still thought they were playing.

"I'm not jokin'."

"I know you're upset today, but that's no reason to..."

"You're missing the point, dude." interrupts Gaomon.

"The point is: I love her."

"She don't love you."

"You're crazy."

"She's nothing but a two-timing," Gaomon spoke.

"Stop it!"

"No good, no truth telling, scammin'-"

"Shut up!" Angrily, Hawkmon hits Gaomon who flies off and hits himself a little. "Gao, I...I'm sorry."

"Okay, that's the last straw." Gaomon protested turning to leave. "If you won't face the truth and hurt us? Fine."

"Guys, wait. Where are you going?" asks Hawkmon.

"I'm hoppin' the first train out of here. I'm going home."

"No. Stay here, Gao." Hawkmon looked over his shoulder sadly when suddenly the lights went out.

"Geez-Louise, what got his tongue, huh?" said a voice. Hawkmon and Gaomon looked up to see Cherubimon relaxing on the parallel bars. He did a flip off of them and landed in front of them. "Vavoom! Hello boys, I'm Cherubimon."

"Not now." mumbles Hawkmon.

Cherubimon tried to talk fast as he could. "Hey, IonlyneedafewmintuesandI'mafasttalker,okay? SeeI'vegotthegreaterdeal," he said. "And Hawkmon, you little bird you. Can I call you Hawkie? It's better for ya."

"You've got the wrong idea."

"Hear me you little...heh-heh. Just hear me out," the virus Digimon held his grudge. "I would be eternally thankful if you could just...take a day off from monsters? I mean that, and natural disasters. You could wait a day, okay?"

"You're crazy."

"Not so fast, smarty pants, because, you see, I do have a little thing...You might wanna know."

Cherubimon then snaps his fingers and a bound and gagged Gatomon appears.

"Gatomon!" Hawkmon shouts.

"Hawk, don't lis--" she disappears.

"Here's the deal. You give up her strength for a day, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and Gatomon here is free and safe from harm. We dance, we dance, we smoo, we go on, and be happy. What y'da say? Come on." Cherubimon persuaded.

"People are gonna get hurt, are they?" asked Hawkmon.

"NAH! I mean, it's possible," told Cherubimon making Gatomon appear once again. "It happens because, it's war, you know, but whatever. Isn't little Gato more special than that loser?" he pinched Gatomon's cheeks and said making baby sounds.

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Gaomon yelled out.

Hawkmon sighs sadly. "You have to swear she'll be safe from anything harmful."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Gatomon is safe, otherwise you get your strength back, blah-blah, fine print, boil pen, bing. OK? We're done," said Cherubimon making the agreement. "Now I need an awswer. I don't have all day here. Going once, going twice..."

Hawkmon's only answer? "No."

The others were completely shocked. "Excuse me, you're not following the script." Cherubimon said.

"I have an explanation!" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see a female Digimon that looked like Veemon, but different: her skin was black instead of blue, she had a B on her forehead instead of a V, and she wore blue wristbands and a silver tailring.

"Who are you?" asked Gaomon.

"I'm Biamon, the Digisona of the authoress of this story!" the black female Digimon answered.

She then took out a remote control and paused the whole scene like on a DVD. She then turned to the readers and spoke up, "By the way, the reason I made Hawkmon say 'no' is because I didn't really like when Hercules gives up his powers and the titans are unleashed in the original movie. So I'm just skipping the whole battle, and going straight to the River scene. Have fun." She left and the fanfic continued from where it left off.

Cherubimon laughs. "Well, then, say goodbye to your little girlfriend!" He then threw Gatomon next to him.

(Meanwhile...)

In the underworld, Ranamon, LadyDevimon and Crusadermon were cutting threads of life, as always. This time, it was Gatomon's.

(Back with our heroes and villain...)

Patamon, freed from the minions' trap, flew down as fast as he could, but wasn't fast enough. Crusadermon cuts Gatomon's thread as her hand went dim.

Hawkmon could not believe. "Gatomon...no!" Hawkmon cried. Holding her dead body, he wept uncontrolably. He then glanced at Cherubimon and growls. Just then, some kind of red aura surrounds him as he looks confused. Gaomon, Patamon and Gatomon also look confused.

"Hawkmon digivolves to... Aquilamon!"

When the lights were gone, where once stood Hawkmon now stood his Champion form, Aquilamon. He walked up to Cherubimon as he roared, "Let. Her. Go!"

"Get a grip! Come here, let me show you something," Cherubimon said. With that, they disappeared.

(Meanwhile...)

Cherubimon and Aquilamon poofed on a cliff next to the sea of lost souls and spirits. Aquilamon looked down in the sea of souls and saw Gatomon.

"Gato!" he yelled. He tried to reach out into the water, but he couldn't grab her. When he pulled his wing back, it was all bony and decrepit. "Ugh!"

"Ah, no, no, no, no. Mustn't touch!" Cherubimon said as the form and color came back into Aquilamon's wing. "You see, Gatomon's running with a different crowd these days and not a very lively one at that!"

Aquilamon pondered his options for a moment. "You like making deals," he said to Cherubimon. "You can take me in Gatomon's place."

"Hmm…" Cherubimon pondered, "The heir to my hated rival trapped forever in the river of death…"

"Going once!"

"Shouldn't there be a problem to this?"

"Going twice..."

"Okay, okay! Tell you what. I can do that...if you could go down there and get her out. Do that and she can go on living again. You however stay down here." said Cherubimon. Aquilamon nods in agreement. He wasted no time as he flies into the river of death to save his beloved's soul.

Cherubimon then said, "Oh, one thing...no mortal can survive there."

Aquilamon swam and swam. He seemed to age and grow weaker with every stroke. The ones playing the Fates were going to cut his thread of life any second now…

Ranamon held it out and Crusadermon pulled out the scissors. Aquilamon reached out his wing, reaching for Gatomon…and Crusadermon squeezed the scissors…


	11. The Triumph of Hawkmon

Chapter 11: The Triumph of Hawkmon

Aquilamon swam and swam. He seemed to age and grow weaker with every stroke. The ones playing the Fates were going to cut his thread of life any second now…Ranamon held it out and Crusadermon pulled out the scissors. Aquilamon reached out his wing, reaching for Gatomon…and Crusadermon squeezed the scissors… when something surprising happened: the thread was surrounded by a red aura preventing the scissors from cutting it.

"Huh?! What the...?!" said Crusadermon in shock as she kept on trying to cut. But she only managed to cause the scissors to break.

"What's with the scissors?" asked Ranamon as he coughs in confusion.

"The thread. It won't cut." added LadyDevimon.

(Meanwhile...)

Back in the cliff, Cherubimon's eyes widen in horror as a strange Digimon, neither Aquilamon nor Gatomon, climbed out. This Digimon looked half man, half bird, with the upper part shaped as a humanoid, and the lower half a bird. Its eyes were covered by a silver visor, with Gatomon's ears extending from them. Its upper body was white except for its face, with small wings on its arms, while its lower body was red with yellow bird feet. Its chest and shoulders were protected by metallic armour.

"This is…this is impossible!" Cherubimon exclaimed, "You can't be--"

"Yes, I am Silphymon." the Digimon, Silphymon, said, "DNA digivolution between Aquilamon and Gatomon, caused when Aquilamon's love for Gatomon forced them to become one."

Cherubimon laughed. "Ha! I'm still more powerful than y-- Wait." He reminds himself of the Fates' words.

"_A word of caution, I must please, if the child digivolves to Silphymon, you would fall to your knees. Your titan army would fearfully retreat, and you would have to admit defeat."_

"Uh oh." Cherubimon moaned.

Silphymon then formed a pink-and-red ball of energy between his hands, and fired it at Cherubimon as the half-bird Digimon shouted, "**STATIC FORCE!**"

The attack hit Cherubimon, and suddenly he convulses, and coughs, a cloud of pink energy comes from his mouth. He clutches his head, groans and struggles... and then, a pink light glows from the cracks between his fingers. His evil, yellow eyes are replaced with friendly, sparkling black ones, and the rest of his body changes too - he's now in his Vaccine form. Cherubimon glows pink for a second, and then, he dissolves into data, which blows away in the wind.

Silphymon watches the whole thing. After Cherubimon is gone, Silphymon then de-digivolves back into Hawkmon and Gatomon's soul. Hawkmon glances over at Gatomon's soul and holds it on his arms before leaving.

(Soon...)

Hawkmon returned to the stadium and gently laid her soul back in her body after untying her. Almost immediately, the color returned to her skin and she breathed in. Hawkmon smiled and Gaomon waved to Patamon to look.

Gatomon looked up at Hawkmon and smiled. "_Hawkmon,_" she whispered. "Wh-why did you…?"

"People always do crazy things…" Hawkmon said. "…when they're in love." He raised an eyebrow as he said this. Gatomon smiled and the two leaned in to kiss when suddenly, they were transported to the Digital World by being surrounded by a stream of data.

"Hey, wait for us!" Gaomon called to them as he and Patamon joined the two.

(Soon...)

They arrived at the palace, and the entire court of the Digimon was waiting there for him. "Three cheers for Hawkmon!" Tentomon bellowed.

"Yeah! Flowers for everybody!" Palmon declared, throwing flowers everywhere. Hawkmon looked at Gatomon with a smile and then ascended the stairs to the gates of the castle.

"Hawkmon," Ophanimon started tearing up, "_We're so proud of you!_" She embraced him.

"Mom…" Hawkmon said with a chuckle.

"Hah-hah, that's my boy, YOU'VE DONE IT!" Seraphimon laughed. "You're a true hero."

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman," Ophanimon explained.

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength or power…but by the strength of his _heart_. Now at last, my son, you can come home!" Seraphimon stated. The gates opened up to the castle.

Ophanimon then looks at Gatomon and realizes something. "You must be the young lady who Hawkmon saved." the angel Digimon says.

"Uh, yeah, why?" asked Gatomon.

"What a coincidence!" Ophanimon laughs, "I was a Gatomon when I was young!"

Gatomon smiles. "So, may I join Hawkmon here at the Digital World?" she asks with a little light of hope inside her.

"And may I visit Earth one last time before I leave?" asks Hawkmon. The two head Digimon look at each other before Seraphimon answers, "Sure, why not?"

Hawkmon and Gatomon smiled wide at each other as they leaned in and Gatomon hugged Hawkmon as he blushed. All the Digimon cheered. "Hit it, ladies!" Tentomon said as he pointed to Yoshino, Izumi and Jeri, who had appeared for the last time with a chorus of Nyaromons.

Yoshino: _**Gonna shout it from the mountaintops!**_

Nyaromons: _**A star is born!**_

Izumi: _**It's the time for pulling out the stops!**_

Nyaromons: _**A star is born!**_

Jeri: _**Honey, hit us with a halleilu...**_

_**That kid came shining through**_

_**Girl, sing the song**_

Trouble Trio and Nyaromons: _**Come blow your horn**_

_**A star is born!**_

Everyone cheered as a party happens on the castle. A grinning Patamon headbutts Gatomon gently on the head. Gatomon grins. After partying, our heroes fly back to Earth to say one last goodbye to the humans, including Hawkmon's foster family.

Yoshino: _**He's a hero who can please the crowd!**_

Nyaromons: _**A star is born!**_

Yoshino: _**Come on, everybody shout out loud!**_

Nyaromons: _**A star is born!**_

Trouble Trio: _**Just remember in the darkest hour,**_

_**Within your heart's power**_

_**For makin' you**_

_**A hero too**_

_**So don't lose hope **_

_**When you're forlorn**_

The heroes made it back to Earth as all the humans cheered wildly for their hero. Hawkmon laughs as he hugs Ken and Yolei and pats Kurumi and Kazuo's heads. On top of the sky, Starmon is making the stars form Silphymon's figure. Gaomon looked up at it and gasped. "Now they need to say it..." he whispered.

Just then, the fangirls from chapter 8 reappeared. "AAAAHHHH! It's Silphymon! He's so cute!" they shouted.

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "They didn't even met him!" he said. Everyone starts laughing.

_**Just keep your eyes**_

_**Up on the skies!**_

_**Every night a star is**_

_**Right in sight a star is**_

_**Burning bright**_

_**A star is born!**_

-------

"And so, Gatomon and I, alongside Patamon and Gaomon, went back to the Digital World, where Gatomon and I got married. And that's the end." Hawkmon's Mega form, Valkyriemon, narrated to his children; a Salamon, a Poromon, a Nyaromon, a Pururumon, and twin YukimiBotamon. It turns out that the whole story was actually a tale narrated by Valkyriemon himself to get the kids to sleep.

"That was a wonderful story!" Poromon smiled.

"Awesome!" Nyaromon cheered.

"Could you tell another one?" asked Salamon

Valkyriemon nodded. "Well, there's this story of when Gatomon and I got Impmon and DemiDevimon to find a better job for them and..."

Gatomon, now fully digivolved to Angewomon, walked in and put a hand over her husband's shoulder. "Valkyriemon, darling, time to go to bed." she smiled.

Valkyriemon grinned. "I know what you mean by that." Next thing you know, Valkyriemon and Angewomon were both in their own beds, sleeping heavily. Anyway, it seems like this story has come to an end, as the peace reigns over both worlds.

**THE END... Or not?**


End file.
